A trailing time
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: Shortly after their victory against Loki, several of the Gold Saints return to Asgard hoping for a peaceful visit but things soon take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

A trailing time

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

 _Sequel to A Good Ending._

.

.

The day in Asgard seemed peaceful. Repairs in the village were being done and everyone was doing their best to try to return to a normal life.

With Loki's defeat and their freedom and peace returned, the people of Asgard felt like they had been given a second chance at life.

"The repairs are nearing completion." Sigmund said as he walked down an open hallway with Polaris Hilda, Frodi and Lyfia. "Everything should be completely restored by the end of the week."

"Wonderful." Hilda mused. "I'm glad that things are almost normal again and everyone in the village is recovering."

"Our new warriors have nearly completed their training as well." Frodi added. "Very soon we should be able to..."

Frodi paused when he felt several great cosmo. Looking over to the three he was with, he could tell that they felt it too.

Hilda smiled as she looked over to the mountains in the distance.

"It seems that we will have some visitors today." she mused.

Lyfia smiled greatly when she felt one of the cosmo was very familiar. Her heart began racing when she realized who one of the visitor's would be.

.

[]

.

The sun had just risen over the mountains, making the day in Asgard a little warmer even though the chill of the climate was still very present.

Several miles away, in another mountain range, several golden flashes were making their way quickly over the terrane with ease.

Leo Aioria easily jumped over several large rocks as he and the others began to decend to lower ground.

Along with Aquiarus Camus, Scorpio Milo, Aries Mu, Cancer DeathMask and Pisces Aphrodite, Aioria was making his way to the village where he and the other Gold Saints had fought against Loki just a few weeks earlier.

DeathMask had wanted to leave earlier than they had actually left but because of their great speed they didn't give into his demand.

Even though he had been subject of great teasing the last few days, Aioria was actually very excited to be returning to Asgard. The village had grown on him and he was eager to see Lyfia again.

Even though it was just two weeks since they last saw each other, it felt like it had been longer.

Perhaps he could blame the lengthy time feeling on all of the work they did restoring Sanctuary. With all of that work having been done, Athena had graciously given the saints a full month to relax and do as they wished.

While the others had decided to remain in Sanctuary, Aioria and the other five had decided to visit Asgard for a while.

Coming to a cliff, the group paused and were granted the site of the village where their fight against Loki had started.

"The village looks like it's recovered faster than Sanctuary has." Camus mused.

"It looks better than when we first arrived." Aphrodite added.

"The people of Asgard truly do have the strength needed to overcome things that befall them." Milo said then walked to the cliff edge. "Shall we?"

With that, the Scorpio saint jumped over the edge and was quickly followed by the others as they continued to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Even if she tried, Lyfia knew that she couldn't hide the smile that was on her face as she stood with Hilda, Freya, Frodi and Sigmund in the courtyard.

Approaching them from the opposite side were the six Gold Saints. The saints held their helmets in their hands and when they were within several feet of the Asgardians they stopped and bowed in respect to the queen of the land.

"Saints of Athena," Hilda spoke. "We are very honored and joyous to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Queen Hilda." Camus greeted. "I hope we are not coming at a troublesome time."

"Of course not." Hilda replied. "You are always welcome in Asgard."

.

[]

.

"Asgard seems to have recovered quickly." Aioria said as he and Lyfia stood outside in the small castle garden.

"After the suffering that Loki had caused, I suppose everyone was ready to help however they could." Lyfia said.

"They've done a wonderful job." Aioria said. "I can tell that the lands and the people are much happier."

"Thanks to you and the other Gold Saints, we are free and embracing it happily." Lyfia said.

"It was also thanks to you as well." Aioria said as they faced each other. "Being Odin's new representative helped us greatly against Loki."

Lyfia lightly blushed.

"Athena was also a great help." she said. "And so was the one who gave you and the others your lives back."

"They were." Aioria agreed and they continued their walk in a comfortable silence with the only sounds to be heard were his white cape billowing in the gentle breeze and the sound of nearby water running.

Shortly after the Gold Saints had arrived, Hilda had graciously offered them rooms in the palace to stay in during their visit. Knowing the Asgardian queen wouldn't accept no for an answer, the saints graciously accepted her offer before they parted ways.

Naturally, DeathMask had gone into the village to find Helena with Aphrodite following close behind. Camus and Milo had gone to the training grounds with Frodi and Sigmund to find Surt and to possibly have a few practice battles against a few of the Asgardian warriors. Mu had also gone into the village to see if there was anything he could do to help quicken the repairs.

This left Aioria and Lyfia to spend time together without worry of teasing coming from Aioria's commrades.

"How is your brother?" Lyfia asked as they walked down a path that led to a water fountain.

"He's doing well." Aioria answered. "I wish he could have come but, being Aiolos, he stayed in Sanctuary to continue to oversee final repairs and assist Athena."

"Perhaps on the next visit he can come." Lyfia said with a smile.

"If he does, he may very well be coming as pope of Sanctuary."

"Really?" Lyfia asked curiously.

"Not too long after we returned to Sanctuary, the matter of the position of the pope came up. Since Aiolos had been the true successor to the previous pope, we all believed that he should take the position."

"I think he would make a great pope of Sanctuary." the blue haired woman stated.

"I believe he would as well." Aioria agreed. "My whole life, Aiolos was always the perfect saint of Athena and I know that he will do great as the pope. I know that he will accept the position and I hope that you will be there with us during the ceremony."

"I would love to be there." Lyfia said. "It will be exciting to see the ceremony and I've been curious about the home of the saints."

"It will be quite a change from Asgard." Aioria said. "But I believe you would enjoy it."

Lyfia continued to smile and they paused before the fountain. The last of the ice and snow was still melting but it still looked nice.

"I know it hasn't been long since we last saw each other but...I really missed you, Aioria." Lyfia said shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

Aioria smiled.

"I missed you as well, Lyfia." he said as he held her hand. "I knew I would when the others and I went back to Sanctuary but I didn't realize just how great that feeling was until we actually left and were away."

Lyfia gazed into Aioria's green eyes and knew that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

.

[]

.

"Your flowers are looking grand, Helena." DeathMask mused as he looked at the colorful variety of flowers.

"Thank you," she replied and kept one of her brother's from touching DeathMask's gold cloth. "I'm glad that they've been doing well with the winter weather back."

"You will not have to worry about that for long." Aphrodite said. "DeathMask has plans for a greenhouse he'd like to make to help your flowers."

"Really?" Helena asked a suddenly blushing DeathMask.

"Well, I have been looking at several plans and supplies." the Cancer saint admitted.

Aphrodite smiled when Helena began to thank DeathMask for his efforts in helping her business. Selling flowers and other plants in a place like Asgard was not easy due to the cold climate.

A greenhouse would surely help her grow more flowers that would stay beautiful longer and even allow her to start a food garden.

The Pisces saint excused himself to tour the rest of the village and give DeathMask the time he wanted to visit Helena.

As he walked, he couldn't help but admire how many longing looks he was recieving from the women of the village. His name once again speaking truth of his appearance.

Although the harsh winter climate had returned, the village still seemed to be doing quite well. It seemed that the farming needed the most help since the vegetation was not able to do so well in the cold.

 _Perhaps I can help them with that._ Aphrodite thought. _Perhaps DeathMask and I can help make a larger greenhouse for the farmers and I can try to make a special rose that can help warm the ground. That will surely help their farming._

With that thought in mind, Aphrodite began to make his way to the farming grounds when he spotted Mu walking to him.

"Enjoying the village as well?" the Pisces asked.

"I am and the people seem to be doing very well." Mu answered.

"I was on my way to the farming grounds to see if I can gather ideas of a new rose to help warm the Earth. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like to but I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time." Mu answered. "We have been requested back to the palace. Queen Hilda has invited us to dinner."

"Very well." Aphrodite agreed. "I shall begin this idea afterwards. You go ahead and head back. I'll go find DeathMask."

Mu nodded and began his way back to the palace while Aphrodite headed back to the flower shop to gather the smitten DeathMask.

.

[]

.

Aioria smiled as he and the other Gold Saints walked into the dinning hall where they were met with a warm reception from Hilda, Freya, Frodi, Sigmund, Surt and other nobles who were present.

The six made their way to the table where they had been given the seats closest to Hilda and were sitting opposite of her sister, Lyfia and the three present God warriors.

Everyone was soon sitting at the large table and their meals were served.

The Leo wasn't sure if it was from gratitude or because they were male warriors but it seemed like his and the other saints plates had been given larger portions of the food. They were even given fine, beautifully crafted silver goblets to drink wine from.

 _I suppose they want to show appreciation to those who defeated Loki._ Aioria thought.

"Today were are honored to have the Gold Saints of Athena return to Asgard." Hilda spoke as she held her goblet in her hand. "Let us make them feel welcomed during their stay."

Everyone raised their glasses and praised the six saints before collectively drinking.

Although he wasn't much of a wine person, Aioria did enjoy the taste of this particular wine. Until he felt a strange feeling after only two sips.

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt his throat and chest tighten and feel like he had just swallowed molten fire.

The goblet slipped from hand and crashed on the floor as he began to cough violently and struggle to breath.

"Aioria?!" Lyfia exclaimed in terror as she jumped from her seat and hurried over to his side.

Through blurred eyes, Aioria was able to make out that the other Gold Saints were suddenly suffering through the same things he was and Frodi, Sigmund, Surt and other Asgardians were trying to help or figure out what was suddenly happening to the saints.

His head began to sway and his limbs started to grow weak from what he believed was lack of oxygen from how hard it was to breath.

The Leo struggled to try to answer Lyfia's terrified pleas but he was not able to gather his voice to answer her.

Unable to fight it any longer, Aioria felt himself slip into darkness with Lyfia's muffled voice the last thing he heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Lyfia looked down at Aioria with a worried look. He and the other saints had completely passed out in the dinning hall and had been brought to a large private room in the medical wing of the palace where the new court doctor was trying to determine what happened.

His tests were limited due to the fact that the saints were still clad in their precious gold cloths. Although nurses had tried to remove the gold armor from their bodies, nothing seemed to work.

It was almost like as if the gold cloth's were continuing to stay on their owners as a way to protect them. Then, everyone had been shocked when Aphrodite had suddenly become conscious.

Although he was still shocked and weak from what happened, he was able to sit up in bed and speak to everyone present.

While he had been answering the doctor's answers and had willingly removed his cloth to allow further testing, Lyfia and Hilda had hoped the other five saints would wake up as well.

But their hopes were in vain as the remaining five continued to be in a sleep like state.

Aphrodite seemed to be able to read their thoughts about how it was that he was awake and the others weren't.

"The Pisces saints of Athena are immune to all poison." he explained. "The Pisces temple is located next to a last line of defence to the Sanctuary palace that is lined with poisonous roses. Because of this, all Pisces saints become immune to all types of poisons."

"Do you believe that this was a poisoning?" the doctor asked.

"If I am awake and the others are not, I believe it is." Aphrodite answered solemly. "Their cloth's must sense that they are in trouble and are continuing to try to protect them. But I wonder why the cloth's would do that if they know it's a poisoning."

"Do you think it may be something more than that?" Frodi asked.

"If the cloth's are going this far to keep us safe, perhaps it is." Aphrodite answered.

"But how is it that only you the saints were affected?" Frodi asked. "Everyone at the dinner drank the same wine but no one else was affected."

"This gives further proof that this maybe have been targeted to us." Aphrodite said. "Somehow it was a poison made to affect just saints of Athena."

"But who would do something like this?" Lyfia questioned. "We are at peace now."

"Someone with a knowledge of poisons." Sigmund answered. "They would have to know human anatomy and genetics in order to be able to make such a poison that only affects certain people."

"They would also have to have a grudge against the Gold Saints." Surt added as he stood next to the bed where Camus laid.

"But they saved us." Freya declared. "They risked their very lives to defeat Loki and save Asgard. Who would be upset at them to do something like this?"

Hilda looked to Aphrodite who seemed to have a look of thought on his face. A look that said he possibly knew who might be behind this.

"Aphrodite?"

The handsome saint looked at her when his name was called.

"Do you know who it might be?" the queen asked.

"I have an idea of who could possibly do it." Aphrodite answered. "Fafner."

"Fafner?" Frodi repeated. "But he's been locked in the prison ever since the fight against Loki ended and everyone was revived. We've had him under tight security."

"Which is why I do not want to cause suspicion." Aphrodite said. "He is the only one who comes to mind since it was Mu, DeathMask and I who defeated him and recieved the information about the barrier that drained our cosmo. He could have seen us returning to Asgard as a prime opprotunity for revenge. But with him being locked away, there is no way to prove that he is behind this."

"I'll have someone look into anyone else who may be behind this." Hilda said. "In the meantime, I'll have someone inform Lady Athena of the situation."

Aphrodite nodded and gazed over his fellow saints. They were still, almost motionless, and it was very unsettling for him to see this.

He knew that Athena and the other Gold Saints would not be happy to see this as well.

 _Why are the cloth's still on them?_ Aphrodite asked himself. _This has to be a new form of poison for the cloth's to still need to protect us. This makes me wonder, is there something else that is to come? Are the others still in danger?_

.

[]

.

Lyfia was the only one in the room with the still unconscious Gold Saints.

Because of his immunity to poisons, Aphrodite had recovered quickly and was currently speaking with the doctor about how they could possibly pin point what else may be causing the others to remain in a comatose state.

Lyfia reached over and gently held Aioria's hand in hers. She felt the warmth of his fingers but also the cold of the armor that covered most of his hand.

 _Aioria,_ she thought. _I'll be here with you until we find a cure._

.

[]

.

The bright light slowly faded and in place was the war goddess and the remaining Gold Saints.

"Athena, welcome back to Asgard." Hilda said with a quick bow. "I'm so sorry that it has to be like this though."

"Thank you, Hilda." Athena said. "How are they?"

"Aphrodite is the only one who has recovered. The others are still unresponsive." Hilda said.

"How did this happen?" Saga asked as they made their way into the palace.

"We're still trying to determine how it occured." Hilda answered. "Everyone at the dinner drank the same wine yet only they were affected. Aphrodite is trying to help the doctor figure out what the poison may be."

"Do you have any clues of who may have done this?" Aiolos asked.

"Aphrodite believes that it may be Fafner." Hilda answered. "We would believe that as well but Fafner has been under heavy security since the revival. Aphrodite did not want to start suspicion but I am starting to think that he is right."

"You believe that Fafner may have someone helping him with this?" Dohko asked.

"It would explain how he could have carried out this task while still being in his cell." Hilda said. "Frodi and Sigmund are currently interrogating every guard who has been on the rotation for guarding Fafner and Surt is standing guard by the infermary room. We're not letting anyone else have contact with the saints."

"Thank you, Hilda." Athena said.

The group finally came down the medical wing and to a door where Surt was standing guard. The God warrior bowed in respect to Athena and nodded to the remaining Gold Saints before opening the door and allowing them in.

Athena frowned when she saw Aioria, Mu, DeathMask, Milo and Camus lying motionless on their beds. Lyfia was sitting next to Aioria's bedside but looked up when the others came in.

"Have there been any changes?" Hilda asked as the group walked in.

"No." Lyfia answered sadly.

Aiolos walked over to the bed where his little brother lay. Though he was still in his cloth, the young Leo looked to just be sleeping.

Placing a hand on Aioria's shoulder, Aiolos felt guilt start to build inside of him. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling guilty but as Aioria's older brother he couldn't help it. He shut his eyes tight and thoughts began swirling around in his mind.

Maybe if he had come with them, he could have seen this coming or maybe he could have done something to prevent the entire thing.

The Sagittarius saint felt a hand on his own shoulder and he looked back to see Saga standing there.

"We're going to help him, Aiolos." the Gemini said. "Stay strong. For him."

Aiolos nodded.

The Gemini saint was right. In order to help Aioria and the others, Aiolos had to keep his thoughts straight and try not to be distracted by the emotions he was feeling. Perhaps when they found out who it was that created this poison, he would be able to get his hands on him first.

Aiolos was not going to let anyone get away with doing this to his brother and friends.

.

[]

.

"Lady Hilda," the court doctor greeted with a bow as the queen entered the room followed by Athena and the Gold Saints.

"Has there been any breakthrough?" Hilda asked.

"Yes and no." the doctor answered. "With Aphrodite's great knowledge of plants, we were able to determine one of the poisons."

" _One_ of them?" Dohko repeated.

"Yes, there appears to be a mixture of different poisons that is keeping the other Gold Saints in the state they are in. One of the toxins we were able to indentify was the Deadly Nightshade."

"That's a very serious poison." "Dohko said. "It would explain why the others are still unconscious."

"Indeed," the doctor agreed. "From the blood sample we obtained from Aphrodite there was enough of the Deadly Nightshade to keep a regular human asleep for several days. I imagine it would do the same to Gold Saints but possibly not be as strong. We are still trying to determine what else may be in the mixture."

"Can you determine how long until the Deadly Nightshade wears off?" Aiolos asked.

"I'm afraid it will still be much too long." Aphrodite answered as he walked over to them and knelt to Athena. "I believe the Nightshade will keep them in this comatose state that either they starve to death or...a possible second attack will happen from the poison."

"A second attack?" Saga questioned. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite stood and faced his fellow saints.

"I think there is more danger to come." he explained. "There are other substances in the poison that I have not been able to identify as of yet but I believe that they also carry more danger which I fear will cause their end before the Deadly Nightshade."

Athena felt her knees grow weak but she was still able to stay standing.

"Is there anything that can be done for them now?" Aldebaran asked. "Any kind of medicine that can be administered?

"Without knowing what else is in that poison, we can't risk giving them something we believe will help only for it to possibly cause more damage." Aphrodite said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Aldebaran asked.

"There may be one thing." Aphrodite answered. "It's very risky but, if we can pull it off, it could help all of them."

"What is it?" Dohko asked.

"There's a rare flower called the Heart's Desire." Aphrodite explained. "Its nectar is known for it's tremendous healing properties. Legends say that whoever drinks the nectar of the Heart's Desire will be cured of all ailments they currently possess."

"Sounds like the type of cure we need right now." Shura said. "Where can we find it?"

"That's one of a risky things. It only grows in one location. The Underworld."

The group was shocked by the answer.

"The Underworld?!" Saga exclaimed.

"Yes," Aphrodite answered. "Behind the second prison of the Underworld, there is a small field where flowers grow. In that field is where many rare plants grow and the Heart's Desire is located. But there is another catch for anyone who needs the flower."

"What is it?" Aiolos asked.

"There's another hidden risk about the flower itself but what is known is that a woman has to pick the flower." Aphrodite answered. "If a man tries to take it, he'll be turned to stone the instant he touches it."

"Great," Shura muttered. "Who are we going to find who would be willing to go to the Underworld for a flower?"

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Lyfia standing there.

"Lyfia, the Underworld is not a place that anyone can go to without a great risk to themselves." Saga said. "Although the ruler of the Underworld is our ally and a former saint of Athena, there are still rules that must be followed. A human cannot just go to the Underworld and come back that easily."

"Saga is right." Aiolos agreed. "It's too dangerous."

"But unless there is someone else, I'm the only one who can go." Lyfia replied. "Aphrodite said that only a woman can take the flower. If any of you go then you won't make it back. I'm willing to do this to help."

Athena lightly smiled.

She could see that Lyfia was truly devoted to helping her saints. Possibly a greater devotion to Aioria.

"I believe that Lyfia will be able to do this."

The Gold Saints turned to their goddess.

"She does have the determination and strength. But I would still like for her to be accompanied. Saga? Aiolos? Will you go with her?"

The Sagittarius and Gemini saint knelt when their names were mentioned.

"We shall, Athena." Saga said.

"Thank you, Athena," Lyfia said with a bow. "I'll go inform Lady Hilda."

The new representative of Odin quickly left the room and left the occupants to conintue discussing the matter at hand.

"This will not be an easy task." Saga said. "Aphrodite, do you know what the other risk of the Heart's Desire is?"

"I don't." Aphrodite answered sadly. "Only the ruler of the Underworld knows and can inform Lyfia when she arrives at the palace."

"We can only hope that Shun will be able to tell us everything we'll need to know." Saga said. "He may have been a saint a one time but now he's something different and cannot help as much as we'd like."

"I believe that he will be able to give us the right amount of help." Aiolos said. "It's the specters that I believe will give us concern."

"True." The Gemini agreed. "This new peace just began and I am certain that the specters are not handling it well."

"Even if they do not like it, with Shun as their emperor they have to listen to his requests." Dohko said. "Including helping saints of Athena."

"Still, I feel better knowing Lyfia will not be going alone." Shaka said. "The Underworld is a difficult land as it is and there could be many traps or tricks for someone who is unaware of these things."

"I agree." Athena said. "I believe that the best course of action would be to speak to Shun and get the flower as quickly as possible."

"We shall do this as quickly as we can," Saga vowed. "We shall..."

The gemini was cut off when Surt suddenly appeared in the doorway looking panicked.

"Please, everyone. You must come see the saints quickly!" he exclaimed.

The group didn't waste a second and followed Surt as he hurried back to the room where the unconscious saints were. When they entered the room, the remaining Gold Saints and Athena were shocked at what they saw.

The bodies of Aioria, Milo, DeathMask, Camus and Mu were glowing a gold light, as if their cosmo were burning, and each one had a look of pain on their face. Another thing that was noticed was the light of their cosmo at the tip of the boots of their cloth's was turning black and slowly spreading.

"What's going on?" Surt asked as he stood by Camus.

"Their cosmo is being drained." Shaka exclaimed.

"What?!"

"This must be another affect of the poison." Aphrodite said with a frustrated look. "If their cosmo is drained completely..."

"They'll die." Shura muttered.

"We'll need to get to the Underworld right away." Saga declared. "With how quickly their cosmo is being drained, they will not last long."

"Can't we do something to slow it down?" Surt asked.

Shaka walked over to the end of Camus' bed and held his hands out toward the Aquarius saint. He flared his own cosmo and a light flowed from his hands toward Camus.

Everyone was amazed when they saw the black glow nearly stop completely.

"We should be able to help them by giving the energy of our cosmo." Shaka said. "But we will not be able to hold it back for very long."

Aldebaran, Shura, Aphrodite and Dohko quickly moved to the other saints and copied Shaka's efforts. Just as it had worked with Camus, the same results happened with the others.

"Aiolos, Saga, we must get Lyfia and get you to the Underworld as quickly as possible." Athena said.

"Yes, ma'am." the two saints agreed and quickly departed to find Lyfia.

Athena looked back at her saints. Five of them were in danger, the remaining five were giving their own cosmo to give them a fighting chance to live and the last two were heading to the kingdom of the dead to try to find a cure.

She couldn't count how many times she worried about her saints. Sure they had all been in many difficult situations where the outcome wasn't clear but this was the first time her saints were in danger from a person of a land they had saved.

 _How can someone do this?_ the war goddess asked. _The Gold Saints saved Asgard. Who would do this and why?_

"I shall continue to do what I can to help the saints." the court doctor said. "But if the Heart's Desire is truly the cure we need, we will need it as soon as possible."

"I'm sure that Lyfia, Saga and Aiolos will be able to retrieve it as quickly as possible." Athena assured.

.

[]

.

Lyfia, Saga and Aiolos stoof before Athena and Hilda in the throne room. The three were ready to be sent to the Underworld in hopes of asking the ruler of the kingdom of the dead for the Heart's Desire flower.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Aiolos was a bit nervous about this.

He didn't know the former Andromeda saint well but he does know that the former saint is the new emperor, Hades, and has to uphold the laws of his kingdom that have been in place since the times of myth.

Getting this flower may prove more difficult then Aiolos hoped it would. He just hoped that they would be able to get the flower before the other Gold Saints time ran out.

"Please, be careful." Athena said as she readied her staff to teleport the three to the Underworld.

"We shall, Athena." Saga vowed.

"Good luck." Hilda said before Athena flared her cosmo.

The light enveloped Aioloa, Lyfia and Saga and, almost instantly, they vanished from sight.


	5. authors note

Dear readers,

as of today, all of my fanfics will be handed over to another writer. some complications have come up and i will be away from the fanfics for quite a while. i asked another fanfic writer i know in real life if they would be interested in taking over the knights stories since theyre a fan of the anime too.

luckily they agreed and will be taking over writing/updating everything on their account. the new writer is mysticfantasy. even though he/she mostly writes avengers fanfics he/she is a fan of k.o.z. and will be writing/updating the stories until i am able to return to them.

sorry for this notice and thanks for understanding. enjoy the stories that mysticfantasy will continue.

lots of love

MimiYamatoForever


End file.
